At The Speed of Hearts
by lookingforgrowth
Summary: Things often happen within heartbeats. Mere seconds that rupture from normal to overwhelming, from happy to heartbreaking. Things often happen so quickly, we can't think with our brain, we have to use our heart, because nothing moves quicker than heartbeats. (Frozen Heart One-Shot/Drabble. Reposted with hopefully the right format.)


Things often happen within heartbeats. Mere seconds that rupture from normal to overwhelming, from happy to heartbreaking. Things often happen so quickly, we can't think with our brain, we have to use our heart, because nothing moves quicker than heartbeats.

_Thud Thud._

The clearing was quiet, snowflakes fell at a gentle pace when she approached with David. Somehow, someway it was decided they'd split up in an uncommon way. It wasn't meant to be the final showdown, but a simple patrol, and if they just spent a few hours together, she'd be more accepting. Somehow, this plan unraveled and so did the gates of Hell.

His boots cracked over frozen leaves. Fall turned to winter too quickly this year, and no one had time to rake. There wasn't any indication that she was ready to attack. Most villains said something evil, with a slight dark sense of humor coating their words. This woman walked like rain, but spoke like summer. Still and hot. She wasn't the type to taunt. She was a woman of action and she acted within a heartbeat.

_Thud Thud._

David stalled, his breathe stuttering as he recognized the planned course of her attack. Snow was steadying her bow, without questioning how quickly ice travels through frozen air.

_Thud Thud._

Killian did. He moved too quickly, without thought, just emotion. He twirled in front of the archer, allowing the ice to travel through him.

_Thud Thud. _

It took her too many heartbeats to recognize what was happening. There was an assembly of sounds she couldn't place, feet tracking across frozen grass, the sound of wood and metal falling to the ground in a thud. A whimper from the woman she's come to love most as she caught the falling pirate.

"SNOW!" her father shouted moving quicker than her heartbeats. She couldn't bring her eyes to focus until she was inches away.

"It's always been you," his accent was dryer with dying breathes. "I've always loved you, Emma." His body was heavier, without life holding him down. Snow collapsed to her knees supporting his weight. His head and shoulders resting in her lap, more soft whimpers escaping.

_Thudthud…thudthud. _

Emma's knees were damp within a heartbeat. Her shoulders tensed as she slumped over his body. Air wasn't coming, she's waited four or five heartbeats to breathe, but it won't come. Just a soul-crushing pressure, followed by despair-inducing emptiness.

"No," She let out in a stifled gasp. "Please." Tears were traveling at the speed of the blood pulsing through her veins, pounding in her eyes. "I need you."

"Emma" Snow whined. "I am so sorry."

"No" Emma shook her head, her hands fisting through the lapel of his new leather jacket, the one she wanted him to know looked amazing but couldn't take two heartbeats to fucking say before he was lying dead in it. "No, wake up." She whimpered. "Wake up!" she shouted.

_How many pulses until you break down? _

!

"You asshole, you don't get to do this," she sobbed. "You don't get to leave, you promised me, I believed you. Wake up!" she growled. "Don't tell me you love me, if I can't say it back."

"Say it now Emma." Snow encouraged through sniffles and stifled sobs. "Say it and save him. There's still hope."

_Thud thud_

"Hope?"

"True love's kiss."

…_. …. …. Thud thud._

"Killian" Emma breathed heavily against his lips. "Killian I love you. I love you so much, please… come back to me," she stifled a sob before pressing her lips to his. She held on until a force pushed her back from him. "Come back to me." A final whisper before waiting.

She lost track of time between stalled heartbeats. It seemed like centuries before he breathed. A large gasp, sucking in all he could.

"Emma."

_Thud Thud._

Tears streamed down unceremoniously. She couldn't make out words, she could barely take breathes as she pulled him up into a seated position. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in the crook.

"Emma, Love" He breathed. "You saved me."

"I love you." She murmured against his pulse. "So much"

_Thud Thud. _

"Gods," he breathed against her hair. "I love you more. So much more"So much more"

The two stayed there until their hearts beat as one.


End file.
